Três Palavras
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Sessh/Rin, Rin's POV. Ela desejava apenas três palavras. Palavras de carinho, de amor... Palavras ditas pelos lábios de seu querido protetor. Presente de aniversário para: MitZrael Girl.


**Três Palavras**

Eu o observo dormir, neste instante. É uma cena um tato rara, eu sei, pois muitas vezes ele nem dorme. Mas estou tendo essa oportunidade, e não pretendo deixa-la escapar. Decido sentar-me ao seu lado, ao invés de ficar simplesmente de pé à sua frente.

Sento-me, com cuidado, para não ativar sua audição bastante apurada. Apoio minhas mãos em meus joelhos, com as pernas esticadas, sem retirar meus olhos escuros da imagem deste Youkai que, por muito tempo, tem sido o meu protetor. Sinto o vento balançar meus cabelos, que agora estão mais longos. Sinto também um frio nas pernas com a frieza desta brisa, e percebo enfim que meu Kimono já não está mais ideal para meu tamanho, para minha idade.

Tenho vontade de pousar uma de minhas mãos em seu rosto e acaricia-lo, demonstrando todo o carinho que sempre senti por ele nestes muitos anos que passamos juntos. Mas, infelizmente, não tenho coragem suficiente para tal ato.

Um suspiro escapa de meus lábios e meus orbes pousam sobre as estrelas no céu escuro. Não faço a mínima idéia das horas, mas acho que logo irá amanhecer. E não consigo entender o porquê do sono não vir até mim.

Olho ao redor, procurando algum sinal de vida, algo que possa me distrair – para espantar a imensa vontade que tenho no momento de me aconchegar no colo de meu protetor, esperando o sono me encontrar, mas não encontro nada. Nem mesmo Jaken ou Ah-Un. Acho que senhor Jaken levou Ah-Un para dar uma volta, talvez...

Novamente pouso minha atenção no Youkai cachorro adormecido ao meu lado, sentado, com as costas encostadas numa árvore atrás de nós. Sinto um sorriso se esbouçar em meus lábios por um segundo, enquanto sussurro um simples "Kawaii". Sorriso que desapareceu de meu rosto para ceder lugar para um leve rubor tomar conta de minhas bochechas, ao reparar que eu estava sendo encarada pelos olhos semi-abertos de meu senhor.

Engulo seco, com as palavras presas em minha garganta. Ele, naturalmente, deve Ter escutado meu singelo elogio.

Sinto seu frio olhar de ouro sobre mim, como se me avaliasse. Como se tentasse ler meus pensamentos através de meus olhos. Meu coração bate forte em meu peito, tanto que chega a quase doer. Não sei o que dizer para cortar este incomodo silêncio. E nem ele parece saber o que pronunciar.

Vejo-o fechar os olhos e suspirar, calmamente. E meu coração quase dá uma cambalhota com o seu ato seguinte: inclinou-se levemente para o lado, de olhos fechados, parecendo sonolento, e deitou sua cabeça em meu ombro, soltando um longo suspiro.

Estremeço ao sentir sua quente respiração em meu pescoço, massageando levemente minha pele, enquanto apenas sinto o rubor em minha face se intensificar. Com um pouco de receio, mas encorajada com sua ação anterior, passo um dos meus braços por trás de sua cabeça e acaricio, levemente, seu liso e bonito cabelo prateado.

Deito minha cabeça sobre a dele, carinhosamente, e com um pequeno sorriso em meus lábios. Continuo a acariciar seus fios de prata, até Ter certeza de que meu protetor havia novamente adormecido – devido à sua respiração ritmada em meu pescoço –, mas desta vez em meus braços.

Suspiro, mais uma vez, ainda sentindo meu coração martelar forte. Fecho meus olhos, esperando, de novo, que o sono venha, o que acontece em poucos minutos. Sinto meus olhos pesados, assim como uma imensa vontade de parar de resistir e entregar-me ao sono.

Antes de levemente cochilar, posso escutar o meu nome ser pronunciado, num simples sussurro, pelos lábios de meu amado em meus braços. Pronuncio o dele, em troca, aconchegando-me lentamente em seus braços pronta para cair em sono profundo.

E, antes que o sono me domine por completo, posso escutar as palavras sendo pronunciadas num tom quase inaudível pelos lábios que um dia hei de beijar, oslábios de meu querido Sesshoumaru-sama.

Simples, pequenas e belas três palavras...

_Aishiteru, minha Rin. _

_**Fim!**_

* * *

_**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, MITZ! ** _

Espero que tenha gostado deste pequeno e simples presente, MitZrael Girl, ou como eu a chamava antes, Sun-chan! É minha primeira SesshRin, espero que tenha gostado mesmo, pois não sabia se estaria ao seu gosto...x.x"  
Bem, que você tenha muitas felicidades, muita sorte, muita saúde e tudo de bom para você neste novo ano de sua vida! x) Porque você merece, uma amiga maravilhosa e que sempre me ajuda, que me atura quando estou deprimida e se deixa ser alugada por meus enormes desabafos! xDDD  
Saiba que te adoro muito...n.n E que, qualquer coisa, pode contar comigo para o que der e vier, pois vou sempre estar aí pra ajudar como eu puder! n.n/  
**Votos de Mikaely, Yami No Goddess.**

_

* * *

_**  
Aos demais leitores...Não me matem se estiver uma porcaria, é minha primeira fic do casal! T-T" Mas espero mesmo é que gostem...n.n**

**Beijos...Yami!**


End file.
